moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Casylia Del'Nada
Appearance This draenei wouldn't stand out in a crowd, except for the blue eyes typical of an Ebon Knight. Her hair is normally kept in perfect form, white as snow. She stands at a good 6 feet 7 inches, normal size for a Draenei female. Her demeanor is usually cold, and calm, and so is the air around her. She can usually be seen with a tabard and white plate armor, the garb of a devout Argent crusader. Her body is covered with stitch marks, and if you look closely, her arms are slightly different shades of blue from the rest of her body, as if taken from some other draenei. An old and fragile ring sits upon her finger, which she guards with her life. A scythe is always resting on her back, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Personality Casylia displays a quiet calm about her, keeping a reserved self when around those she doesn't know. When around friends, however, her true personality shows. She is a warm and friendly person, always ready to lend a helping hand, or a hug, when asked to. She is highly defensive of those she is close to, and has a quick temper. She easily can become extremely violent as a result. She is fiercely loyal to Xnuna, her wife, and would do anything in her best interest. In recent times, her devotion to X has only gotten stronger, nearly dying in her defense a few times. Argus "Traitor! Monster! '''Man'Ari scum!"' Casylia was born on Argus, and lived in the sacred city of Mac'Aree during her time there. She had two brothers, and her mother and father were quite poor. Casylia, having a decent amount of experience in the field of defense, having guarded her bed-ridden brother, Ormoritos, for a month while their parents were away, took a job being a guardian for the daughter of a noble family. It was there she met her first friend, and lover, Zha'Raa. She was the person Casylia was assigned to defend for her pay, who was of similar age as well. They quickly became steadfast friends, Casylia fighting off anyone who would try to hurt Zha'Raa, and Zha'Raa healing the wounds Casylia acquired during these fights that broke out. Eventually, they fell in love. They were inseparable, and were quite passionate for one another. Casylia had planned to propose to her lover, Zha'Raa, until the Legion came upon Argus. Casylia's family, having nothing to lose by joining the Legion, put their daughter up to be the first to join the Legion. What happened next is but a blur, Casylia having reawakened in her home, her family and lover dead around her, her weapon stabbed through Zha'Raa's chest. Horrified at what she had done, and temporarily purified due to Zha'Raa's holy magic, she fled, joining the Draenei as they left Argus. Azeroth ''"So, this is how it ends...abandoned by the Light itself, huh? Hah! I spit upon the Light! It's just a broken weapon." Casylia landed on Azeroth, disgusted at her heritage, seeing that it brought back quite a few gruesome memories. She quickly integrated into Stormwind's society, joining the local Guard. She displayed great skill and cunning, and was quickly promoted to the rank of Private. Then, she came upon a Gnomish couple, outside of Stormwind, being attacked by a group of Death Knights. She intervened, giving the gnomes some time to escape. They did, however she didn't. The Death Knights, angered by the intrusion, turned their attentions to Casylia. While she fought with all of her might and cunning, she quickly fell, and was eaten alive by a swarm of ghouls. The Death Knight, seeing how well she had fought him off, chose to bring what was left of her to the Scourge for Resurrection. After the Scourge "I can't really say I had a lot of fun dying, but hell, it didn't feel like much! Just one little shot of pain, then I wake up undead! Was fun!" Casylia doesn't remember much from her time in the Scourge, only the sounds of Scarlets being ripped to shreds with a blade. As soon as she left the Scourge, primarily due to the betrayal at Light's Hope, she resumed her post as a member of the Stormwind Guard, where she quickly gained another promotion, now to the rank of Corporal. When the ASF split from the Guard, now led by corrupt colonel Wallip Whipporwhill, she went along with them. In the ASF, or Alliance Special Forces, she would meet the person who would change her life forever. Alliance Special Forces "Love...Courage...Mercy...who needs them!? I'm better off without those weak emotions, doing what I was born to do...killing everything that stands in my way." The Alliance Special Forces, or ASF, were a rebellious regiment of Guardsmen, started by Adroby Relindor. Many former guardsmen joined the regiment, to be free of the corruption poisoning the Guard. She quickly became steadfast friends with a new recruit, Xnuna Dustfall. They quickly fell in love, and got in a decent amount of trouble for it, too. Their lives went on smoothly, until Casylia was kidnapped by the nefarious Blastmaster, and tortured for two hours, until she was found and the Blastmaster warded off. However, the horrors that had been inflicted on her mind and body caused her to go slightly insane. She threw away all of her emotions, and abandoned all of her friends, including Xnuna, who she brutally dumped. Time went by, and Casylia became a Master Sergeant, Xnuna keeping a worried eye on her former lover. The Blasted Lands Campaign "Hmm...Ogres on one side, Demons on another, and Cultists at our back? ...Sounds like a fucking lot of fun. I was getting bored anyway!" Eventually, the ASF were forced to move out of Stormwind, staying in Nethergarde Keep. There, they were overwhelmed by the amount of hostile cultists and ogre tribes present in the area. Adroby made Dryll Drakoous, a captain and close friend of Casey's, General of the ASF. He led a coordinated assault on Dreadmaul Hold, which ended in sucess, with little casualties. However, the cultists and ogres did not relent, even with the large loss. That was when Corporal Derrent found out about a larger, and greater threat in the demon, Razelikh. He ruled from the top of the Rise of the Defiler, and was in control of the three members of the Triad, who were leading the cultists and ogres. Dryll called upon Casylia, giving her a cup of coffee, and together they journeyed across Azeroth, searching for a blade that could fell the evil demon. Eventually, they found a pair of blades that could do just that, and they defeated the mighty Triad, leaving Razelikh himself as the only remaining threat. Dryll and Casylia scaled the Rise of the Defiler, where a mighty battle ensued, Razelikh and his trusted knight, Ilifar against Casylia and Dryll. Ilifar was slain quickly, and then Dryll was cast from the mountain, leaving only Casylia and Razelikh standing. She then called upon her old heritage, the power of the Eredar, to grant her the strength to defeat the demon, which she did. With that, the cultists and ogres stopped attacking, and the Blasted Lands compaign ended in a complete success. Aftermath "I made my choice, Xnuna. And I have chosen to stan by your side for eternity. Perhaps then I can repair the damage I have done." After the incident with Razelikh, and her new Eredar blood growing stronger, Casylia became more violent than ever, nearly killing a recruit in a sparring match. Xnuna had been practicing voodoo in the nearby mine, trying to learn how to heal with it. Casylia, on a routine patrol, came across it, and tried to use it herself. The magics she used on herself caused her emotions, now pent-up and ready to explode, to force themselves out, as well as her Eredar taint. Her anger, rage, and anguish caused her to go into a blood frenzy, beating Xnuna into a bloody pulp, and nearly killing her. Luckily, the fight was overheard over the comm, and an officer quickly jumped in, fighting the insane death knight off. She ran, her mind returning to her a few hours later. She found herself in the Swamp of Sorrows, which was nearby. She locked herself in the Temple of Atal'Hakkar for a day, trying to figure out what to do with herself. She finally came to the conclusion that her emotions, the very things she had locked away, were all that were keeping her from becoming a monster. She went and found Xnuna, apologizing for her actions, and the cruelty that she had displayed over the last month or two. Xnuna took her in her arms, and kissed her, to her lover's surprise. She even gave Casylia a nickname, Casey. Their love had been renewed, and moreso than ever. For once, Casylia Del'Nada,was truly happy... Reformation "I missed Stormwind, didn't you, love? Sure, there's a whore-house southward, but who cares? I love this place." The Alliance Special Forces lasted for another month, before Adroby Relindor eventually won out, and took over the post of Colonel, from Lucco Margiano, and merged the ASF with the Guard. In the newly reformed Guard, she made a lot of new friends, such as the Quel'Dorei cleric Evangelica Lumenare, the Gnomish Death Knight Elnor Fairshaw, Becky Listassa, and many others. She eventually went toe to toe against the Blastmaster, fighting valiantly, but losing, and getting killed. Xnuna joined the Grimeblade Gang temporarily to recover Casey's head, and using voodoo magic, she reattached her head, and spirit, to her body. She fought against the demon, Hal'Desh Scythewing, and defeated him and the corruption he had used to corrupt her soul and turn her into an Eredar again, with the help of her old friend Alleea Mcsmoth. Unfortunately, she was demoted to Sergeant because of the incident. A Future, Brighter Than Any Star "X, when I said I would be by your side forever, I meant it. I cannot imagine life without you, my angel. Which is why I wanted to ask. Xnuna, will you..." Life went on, daily duties in the Guard going as always. Xnuna had rejoined the Guard, and was now a Corporal. Casey had been thinking, about her past, and future, and what it entailed. She went searching for a while, and off the coast of Darkshore, she found a part of the Exodar that had crashed there. It was her old quarters. Inside the room, she found a box, a small ring inside of it. All of her memories of Argus returned to her in a flash, the pain renewed. However, something new was there. Something, that soothed the pain. It was her love for Xnuna, the need to be with her, the wanting to be at her side as long as she lived. It calmed the pain, and within a moment she realized she couldn't live without her lover. So, one starry night, she got down on a knee and proposed. Xnuna readily accepted, and they were married the next month. Casey and Xnuna have since retired from the Guard, and Casey works with the Crusade, up in Northrend. They have two daughters together, Calixta and Melirianna. The Cold Winds of Change "To the Nether with them all! Some friends I have. No matter, I will not suffer this betrayal! Those who hurt you, X, -'''will'- die. Even my best friend, if it comes to that."'' Everything went smoothly, for a time. However, things began to go wrong quickly. Xnuna's guild had gotten into a scuffle with the Guard, and she had brutally injured Colonel John Rolands, who had forced Adroby out of his position as Colonel. Xnuna was made KoS, or Kill on Sight, and so was Casey for not aiding the Guard in their capture of her. They ran, from their home in the Barrens, hiding in Ashenvale before heading to Ironforge, where they took residence. It was close enough to Stormwind, to stay in touch, but far enough to be out of the now corrupt Guard's grasp. Casey eventually made a deal with the Colonel, that if she brought in the head of the elf, Syllen, and turned in Xnuna, X would be spared death, and only given a temporary sentence to the Stockade. However, Casylia, being a bit trigger-happy at the prospect of her wife's safety, killed the wrong elf. As a result, they were both thrown in the Stockades, and sentenced to execution without trial. Luckily, Xnuna's guild retrieved Casylia, who easily broke through to X's cell, getting them both out. They hid until the Guard collapsed, the corruption eating away at its reputation, in Ironforge, still keeping residence there afterwards. The Death of the Fallen Prince, and What Happens Afterward? "It is done! The Lich King is no more! ....What now?" Casylia, along with many others, had been fighting in the Citadel for a long time, ever since the Crusade broke through there. Eventually, the Lich King was slain, by the mighty Tirion Fordring, ending the war in Northrend. However, this left Casylia without a job! So, she learned to cook, and did a lot of cleanup work at the Tournament and Citadel, to earn money to provide for her family. She even bought a Chopper for them to ride around in. She has since become a convert of Nozdormu, revering him like a god for allowing Cali and Meli to change the past. Nightmares Alive "I knew this would happen! Light, why didn't I stop it?! I could've done something! I should've done something! But now it's too late...she's gone." Casylia, in her spare time, had been practicing Fel magic, trying to beter harness her natural inclination towards it. In that time, she made a steadfast and quite close friendship with the huntress, Kali'ili. Eventually, she fell in love with the woman, to her disgust. She banished those feelings for a time, being committed to her wife. However, she was then taken captive by the Shadarim, and tortured for 10 days straight. In that time, the fel began to spread and gain partial control over her. When she was released, she and Kali, who was also not having much time to spend with her wife, started an affair. Kali would help Casy harness the fel, and Casy would provide any pleasures Kali asked. This went on for a month, before Xnuna learned something was up. By this time, Casylia was nearly consumed with corruption. X asked, and Casylia, unable to continue lying and deceiving her wife, confessed everything. The next day, they had split, Cas' family shattering before her very eyes, her worst nightmare made reality. The End. Or is it? "Odd. Wasn't I supposed to die? Did destiny change it's course? Not that I mind, obviously." Casylia eventually snapped, Kali having left her shortly after X. She destroyed her body, committing suicide. And that was what was supposed to happen. But it didn't. Instead, her daughters, Calixta and Melirianna, travelled from fifteen years into the future and told Cas to dump Kali, and she did as told, regardless of consequences. Then, she confessed to Xnuna, who was angry and disgusted by it, however kept by Cas's side after seeing how she had ended it with the sense that she did. Everything has returned to normal, except for one. They don't have two baby daughters anymore, the future Cali and Meli being trapped in the current timeline, now having taken the place of the two smaller versions of themselves. The Remnants of a Forgotten World "I see clearly now, the threat of the Shadarim. The Forsaken, if we wish to have a peaceful world, must be wiped out. Let nothing undead...or living, survive!" Upon a chance encounter in the Deeprun tram with the Shadarim officers Yulenia Deathsong and Kelmia Duskbane, Casylia got the idea in her head to begin a regiment of her own, dedicated to combatting the monster that the Shadarim had become, Yulenia having turned her close friend, Kelmia, into nothing more than a twisted reflection of her former self. They got away, and on her way to find AEGIS in Borean Tundra, she ran into Kelmia once more. They fought, the rogue inflicting massive damage upon the already weakened Death Knight's body, forcing her to retreat. Afterwards, she formed a Draenei regiment of her own, coining it the "Remnants of Argus." She now intends to use the regiment, and the strength and prowess of her people, to stomp out the Shadarim, and other threats to the safety of the Alliance, for good. Category:Draenei Category:Death Knight Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Skinner Category:Cook Category: Alliance Category:Alliance